


Do I Have Time to Pack?

by orphan_account



Series: Mutantstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is a mutant. He's very sure no one has found out. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have Time to Pack?

==> Be the coolkid  
The first time it happened, it was a surprise. You thank every single deity you can put a name to that you were alone. A crow had flown in your bedroom window, and you were so surprised, you found yourself an hour in the past. Thankfully, you weren't around to see yourself and neither was anyone else. You hid in a Taco Bell until you could go back home again. You thought you had been doing a good job of hiding it, until you came home from school one day to find a bald guy in a wheelchair and a redhead sitting in your living room with your bro.  
"Hello David." the bald man said, smiling kindly at you.  
"Just Dave." you interject, while dumping your backpack near the door.  
"Dave then." the man corrects himself. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."  
"And I'm Jean Grey." the woman says.  
"I run Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters." the man continues.  
"I don't want to go to some lameass school." you announce. Like hell you want to leave town with this creepy guy you've only just met. That's a missing child case waiting to happen.  
"Just hear us out. I promise we're not going to kidnap you." Jean says.  
That's funny. It's almost like she could read your mind just then. "Okay." you say, slumping down onto the chair opposite them.  
"Our school caters to those with special, or uncommon abilities.  
You're completely fucked.  
"Many of our students cannot deal with, or need training in these abilities, so we take it upon ourselves to educate them.  
Completely, utterly fucked. Worse than a deer that's been found by a hunting party that has immaculate aim.  
"We've told your brother here about the programs we offer, and he has consented to let us take you, if that is what you desire."  
You glance at your bro.  
"Up to you." he says, gesturing a fingerless-gloved hand at the two people.  
"Why do you want me in the first place?" you ask.  
"Because you're a mutant. Like us." Jean gestures to both her and the Professor.  
"How do you know that?" you challenge. It's mostly to drag out the time you have to make your decision.  
"We have software and machinery that allows us to detect fellow mutants." the Professor says.   
You nod, and lean back in your chair. "Okay. I'll come. Do I have time to pack?"  
"Of course." the Professor replies, smiling at you brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a sort of collected one-shot thing.


End file.
